


Looking for you.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BASICALLY A FIC OF THE PATHCODES FOCUSED ON SEXIU, EXO Have Powers (EXO), Fear, Hunting, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Open to Interpretation, Red Force, Search, The pathcode, Traveling, angst with open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: The Red Force had been active enough to make every guardian of the tree of life look for a hiding, but since then, Minseok died to find Sehun. He hoped the music in the wind meant Sehun missed him too.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: SEXIUniverse 3rd Verse Collection





	Looking for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the flow is super rushed but the issue is, I had a completely different plot and I was like 80% done with it but then I changed it completely. It went from Frozen au to Pathcodes au so... Sorry for the rush T.T  
> I got it beta read but the beta reading isn't there so I think the beta reader either didn't save it or did the beta reading in a different file and forgot me, I'll get it beta read again. Sorry for the mess.

Minseok stood on the edge of the cliff, listening to the song of the wind that carried every word Sehun, the love of his life, said from the other side of the world. He had no idea where Sehun was, no matter how he tried, no matter where he looked, Sehun was nowhere to be found.

In fact, he had no idea where any of the Guardians were. He was living in Siberia for the time being, hiding his power from the red force in his power element, and he just waited for a sign to leave the place to look for his friends before returning back and hiding.

“Sighting of UFOs in the Canadian sky raised questions about the existence of the alien among us, especially for the believers,” Minseok shot the small television with a shocked look and noticed the formation of lights in the dark sky.

The formation was familiar, “Red force,” he muttered. It meant that one of his fellow Guardians was in the North American zone. “Whoever is there, please keep on hiding,” he prayed as fear sipped out of him freezing everything around him. He went on with his day normally, working in the morning, skateboarding by the evening with some of his friends, when he noticed as he returned home a strange broadcast. He didn’t need to check the source or ask himself what it meant, the Wolf logo allowed him to know it was Luhan.

He read the address “Berlin” and without thinking twice, he left the house. The trip there was long enough to make him regret not taking planes. He instead took buses and trains. He was tired, lost and confused when he noticed the eclipse as soon as he was in Berlin. “Oh no,” Minseok rushed to find a hideout. He ran to the subway, hiding in the metro when he bumped into someone who looked a lot like Sehun. “Sehun?”

The other man looked at him just as he got in the train and their shock was clear as it was Sehun indeed. The train closed the doors before Minseok could do anything and he panicked, “Sehun! Where is this train going? Wait for me!”

The train took off and Minseok found himself running until he couldn’t see Sehun anymore. He ran up, picking his neglected board, checking the line and making his way to the next station. The skateboard never ran faster as he pushed it over and over dodging cars and people until the station. He noticed that Sehun was nowhere to be seen so he left the station to the next, making sure that he didn’t miss Sehun, calling for him even. He ran to the following station, in vain, then the following one until the last one. He didn’t find Sehun anymore.

“Fuck!” He skated through the streets, trying to catch a glimpse of Sehun. He didn’t even care about the eclipse anymore. He crossed a street when a black smoke surrounded him and he was yanked back.

“Minseok!” Jongin sounded happy, “I didn’t know I would meet you here.”

“I wasn’t here, Sehun was,” Minseok fast said, “I found him but lost his tracks. We need to look more. Where are the others?”

“I had been chased so I didn’t look for them,” Jongin admitted, pulling Minseok to walk along, “The Red force is more active than usual.”

“Do you think they caught him?” Minseok asked worriedly as he noticed Jongin change their trajectory.

Jongin held his arm firmly, “worry about yourself, I feel pursued.” Minseok looked around at that, even up and noticed the lights in the sky. Jongin did as well, “fuck! We need to hide.” They got in a subway and Jongin managed to hide them in a staff room, locked and closed. “We will be safe for a while,” Jongin explained. “I will look somewhere else. I had been trying to find the others the entire time.” 

“Same, I was in siberia the last time because there were reports of unexplained storms,” Minseok commented and Jongin scoffed, “what?”

“You were looking for Sehun,” Jongin stated, “I get it man, I am looking for Myunnie the entire time but I think we all are trying to escape the red forces, none of us is stable enough to be found.” 

Minseok realized it was true, “should I stay here until the next broadcast?” 

“Probably,” Jongin’s voice dropped a tone, “unless you feel in danger, stay in Berlin until I find you.” 

Minseok indeed stayed. He even remained in Berlin for one year. His life became monotonous and dull, despite spending Hours everyday looking for Sehun. The more time went by the less he believed it was Sehun. He was so confused. He returned home one night, after hunting for hours on his board, when the tv suddenly flickered to show a new location: Lyon. 

The trip to Lyon didn’t take more than a day, which was a relief. He was confused as he never learned French and his english could barely get him around. It was okay though as he walked around the city all day when he spotted Jongin again.

“Minseok! Sehun was with me minutes ago,” Jongin fast said before pointing somewhere, “he went that way to look for the other guardians, he is expecting to find you here.” Minseok didn’t even bother to say anything to Jongin as he hopped on his board and tried to make his way through the mass. He failed to locate Sehun but he noticed Baekhyun walking away. 

He wished he asked Jongin for a phone number, just so he can call him for back up, but instead he ran after the man who disappeared in one of the maze-like passages in the old town. All he could do is to follow the frenetic pace ahead of him. Baekhyun was just in front of him, somewhere, and it took him all his will not to call him by his name. He could only rush to catch up with the running only for him to bask on light.

Minseok instinctively closed his eyes, shielding his eyes from Baekhyun’s blindening power, “Stop!” he yelled as he tried to approach the source of it. He could hear a panting nearby, loud in the deaf silence, so he approached it as he started snowing hard. “I said stop,” he ordered which seemed to reach the other man.

“Hyung?” The light deemed and Baekhyun looked at him, shocked and shaken, before pushing him harshly, yelling, “are you nuts? Why did you chase me?” 

“I tried to get hold of you,” Minseok calmly pointed out before holding Baekhyun’s hand and pulling him along, “Jongin and Sehun are around; we need to find them.”

“How about Tao?” Baekhyun asked hopefully, “did you know anything about him?”

Minseok swallowed the pity that could hit him, Baekhyun and he were in the same position so he didn’t have to pity anyone. “He is hiding still; we need to find them, Baek.” 

They looked around for what looked like hours when they met Jongin again, “I didn’t find Sehun,” Jongin announced, “I thought I would meet him up again but I failed.”

“He is probably hiding, you two should head somewhere and hide,” Minseok stated, “I am going to look for Sehun again.” 

“How?” Baekhyun asked confusedly.

“We will wait for another signal,” Minseok explained as he headed to the train station. Traveling back to Berlin was eventless but hopeful. Sehun was looking for him so he is better off in one specific location until further notice. He remained in Berlin for five months and as the world started preparing for Christmas, Minseok’s TV glitched.

Edinburg.

His trip to Scotland was as short as to Lyon but filled with hope. He was in Edinburg by 8 am, he didn’t bother to grab food and started walking through the city looking for Sehun, Jongin, or Baekhyun. He walked until he couldn’t anymore. He sat on the pavement, resting his legs as he nibbled on a chocolate bar. He was tired. He had little money. Worst of all, He was lost.

Sighing, he stood to walk ahead, look for a place to hide in. He froze when he noticed the sun eclipsing. It made his legs walk faster and before he could truly register through his panic, he was running.

He kept on running aimlessly until he bumped on someone. The impact made them both fall and Minseok closed his eyes at the shock when the groan made him look at the man of his heart. “Sehun,” he gasped it as he held the man’s face.

Sehun looked at him in disbelief for a moment when his expression changed and he pushed Minseok aside, standing up, pulling him up and along to a hidden door. Sehun opened it and locked it after them. Meanwhile, Minseok was struggling with the emotions that seized him. He was hurt Sehun didn’t look happy to see him. He was disappointed the man said nothing so far. He was… heartbroken.

“Didn’t you hear the song?” Sehun hissed, “I kept sending you the message of warning through the wind but you still came.”

Minseok blinked confusedly before mumbling, “What? What song?”

“I forced the wind to send you and the others a message of warning,” Sehun hissed as he pulled Minseok away from the door, “I tried to warn you!”

“About what?”

Sehun looked at him as he grew a head, “they took Luhan and Yifan,” Sehun told him darkly. “I followed their power but then I found kids with strange behaviors and I realized the red force knew we were looking for each other.” Minseok allowed the words to sink in and fall on his butt in shock.

“This is why Baekhyun was terrified in Lyon,” Minseok mumbled in shock, “they were tracking us down.” Sehun sat by his side and they remained silent, “I was in Berlin the entire time.”

“I left the city as soon as I saw you,” Sehun admitted, “I thought you were a red force glitch to lure me out.” Minseok sighed, sadly, and said nothing as he allowed his body to relax. He was tired. A hand on his made him look at Sehun who smiled at him softly, “I am sorry, hyung. The past five years had been hard. I am truly happy you found me eventually.”

Minseok nodded, trying to hide his heartbreak by smiling, “I wanted us together, Sehun. This separation is doing us more harm than good,” Minseok tried to keep his voice steady, “a single stick is easy to break but a bunch isn’t. We can’t keep on running aimlessly, we need a way out.”

“Do you have any idea?”

Silence followed the question and they remained like that for a while before Sehun felt the weight by his side go heavy. He looked at the guardian who went out cold, no pun intended. He sighed, observing the man’s tired face. It looked like he didn’t sleep for days, which ached Sehun’s heart. He had to leave the man and disappear as for him, despite how much he hated to, staying around Minseok meant to put Minseok in danger and he couldn’t afford that.

He nearly moved when Minseok shifted, holding onto him, whimpering, “Don’t go…” Minseok’s face morphed into sadness, “Sehun… don’t go…” Sehun tried to push Minseok away softly but it only made Minseok frown, blink awake, and look up confused, “what?”

“You will sleep better on a bed, Minseok hyung,” Sehun suggested but Minseok only shook his head. 

He forced himself up, swaying slightly, “we need to leave the city,” he mumbled tiredly, “we need to go find Jongin and Baekhyun too.”

“If they are together then they most likely caught,” Sehun mumbled to himself only for Minseok too look at him as he grew a second head, “as long as we don’t have a hide-out, being together puts us in danger and I don’t want to lose like we lost Luhan and Yifan, hyung.” 

Minseok's tiredness didn’t stop his mind from understanding what Sehun tried to say. He hissed, as rage peaked in him, “you want to leave me again, isn’t it?” Ice filled the space as Minseok started losing control over his emotions, hissing still, “I looked for you, for two years now, and all you think of is to leave me behind again.”

Sehun blinked in shock, hurriedly trying to hold Minsok’s hand and stuttering, “I… No….” 

Minseok opened the door and walked out, sad, heartbroken, and so mad it started snowing in Edinburgh. Sehun held his hand and he yanked it, “I am leaving so don’t bother explaining yourself,” Minseok growled it as he stepped back from the obviously speechless Sehun, “I am sorry I bothered.” 

He walked away, his anger exploding in a sudden snow storm, when arms held his shoulders and pulled him in a dark sideway. He was soon face to face with an expressionless Sehun. Minseok tried to push him away but his rage had used the last sips of energy he had. Sehun seemed to notice so and sighed. “Do you realize how dangerous it is to walk around with your state? Do you want to die?” He scolded as he made sure they were hidden properly.

“It doesn’t sound so bad,” Minseok commented back. 

Sehun sighed again and rested his head on Minseok’s shoulder, “I just don’t want to lose anyone else, hyung. Please understand that we are in a war,” Minseok scoffed and Sehun looked up, “our time to fight is not yet come.” 

“It may never come if we never gather in one place,” Minseok hissed, cold eyes meeting the expressionlessness of Sehun, “Yes, we lost Luhan and Yifan but that is how war always go, we lose fellow fighters, we lose civilians, we cause people’s death, that is war. There is no war with no casualities.” Minseok smirked, “I was ready, like a fool, to fight by your side. I was still, like a fool, holding on our love vows… Guess I was the only one.” 

Sehun’s expressionless face shifted into shock, then hurt, before he spoke again. “I literally sent you messages through the wind, trying to warn you, to keep you safe, and you say I am not holding on our vows?” Minseok’s cold expression didn’t change and Sehun got sadder, “I love you, hyung, I still do, but if you leave me and this idea will keep you safe, just…” Sehun let him go, “just go and hide. Don’t look for me anymore.” 

“That is it?” Minseok asked him darkly.

Sehun looked at the man who stayed there, “I can live with the idea of you hating me, not with your death, hyung. I can’t.” 

“How will you know I won’t die? How will you know that during this period the red force won’t kill me?” Minseok looked right into Sehun’s eyes, as he asked, “how do you know our seperation isn’t the reason we will die?” Sehun didn’t answer and Minseok walked toward him, “you are just following a possibility, yet Luhan and Yifan were alone when the red force caught them, weren’t they?” 

Sehun said nothing and Minseok just walked out in the street. Minseok didn’t care about who found him, who bumped into him, who cared about how cold he was. He didn’t care about what happened. He didn’t even take the train home. He fell asleep behind a dumpster and woke up, tired, lifeless, and heartbroken.

He returned to Berlin, where he met Jongin first, and remained there, sleepless, lost, and completely lifeless, when strange UFOs were being noticed above Marseille and an unexplained fire in Colorado. Minseok didn’t have much money and his passport was expiring soon, so it was a one way trip to Marseille. 

Once he was there, he didn’t bother to look for food, or water, and walked around face down. He didn’t know where to look and what to look for when he got held, hard. He looked up to meet Jongin’s worried face and soon noticed Jongin, Baekhyun, and Jun Myun. “Suho,” Minseok hissed, pulling Jun Myun to a hug. 

The man was stiff but still melted enough on the hug, but still pushed Minseok to look at him in the eyes, “are you okay?” He asked.

“I am tight on money now,” Minseok reassured, “but I will manage. I just need to find a job.” 

Jun Myun frowned deeply before holding his hand, “follow me,” he requested. 

“I am heading to Colorado, once you hide, okay?” Jongin said which made Jun Myun nod. Jongin teleported them to an abandoned house and disappeared.

Baekhyun held Minseok as they sat down in a living room, hidden between the mess of debris. “I will bring you food,” Jun Myun said meanwhile. 

Once fed and tucked in warmth, Minseok allowed himself to sink further. His face fell back to its coldness and he observed Jun Myun who sat down, pensive while Baekhyun paced around worriedly. Before he could see who Jongin brought, darkness wrapped him.

He woke up on fingers caressing his unshaved cheek, softly, and blinked when Chanyeol’s face appeared in front of him above the face of no one but Sehun. Sehun looked at him worriedly as he sat up, “hyung,” he mumbled only for Minseok to push him away, heading to the small bathroom. Sehun apparently followed him as he washed his face and neck to take tiredness, looking like a kicked kitten, and pouted when Minseok kept his cold expression on. “Aren’t you going to forgive me?” Sehun asked him sadly.

“Should I?” Minseok asked him back, his face impassive, “you were right, why would I forgive you?” 

Sehun approached Minseok and held his cheeks, “Hyung… Minseok, do you know how many nights I spent dreaming of them taking you away? Do you know how terrifying that was?” 

Minseok glared at him, “Oh I don’t know? Maybe I didn’t, it wasn’t like I dreamed of finding you and keeping you safe. Wow, how much of an idiot I am.” Sehun tightened his hold on him and Minseok struggled to push him away, “let me go.”

“No,” Sehun insisted, “I am sorry I came out as if I didn’t want you; I am sorry I hurt your heart… I am sorry hyung, please forgive me.” 

Minseok’s face didn’t shift but his hands started shaking slightly. He looked at the guilty Sehun for a while before looking away, “It doesn’t matter if I forgive you or not. We got better things to do.”

Sehun sighed, sad, and allowed Minseok to leave him. He joined Chanyeol who clung to him, burning, as Jun Myun told them about the last few years of seclusion he lived in. “I can’t handle hiding anymore, my power is slipping out of my control the more I repress it.” 

“Same,” Minseok commented, “but I didn’t try to repress it. I think whatever the redforce did to Luhan and Kris is making us lose control. We are all connected through the tree of life, somehow.”

They nodded at Minseok’s words and silence fell in for what seemed ages when Jongin jumped right in the middle of the room they were in with Kyungsoo. The joy to see Kyungsoo didn’t ease them as they still had to find Jongdae, Tao and Lay. 

Against his will, Minseok found himself stuck with Sehun and Chanyeol, sent to find Jongdae. He tried his best to ignore the sulking man by his side but Sehun didn’t stop trying to rile him up, touching his hand, leaning on him, letting the wind pull him up. “Will you stop?” Minseok hissed as Chanyeol asked them to stay put and wait for him, “This is not the time or the place for this.” 

“You didn’t forgive me yet,” Sehun pouted to him and Minseok sighed, “I told you I am sorry.” 

Minseok scoffed, “I tore myself to find you, only for you to toss me like a dirty rag and you expect me to easily forget that,” he commented angrily, “just because you were sorry?” 

Sehun sighed, nodding, looking guilty enough to make Minseok’s resolve waver. “I guess I fucked up this time,” He said sadly, “but I am still sorry.”

“We will see about that later,” Minseok said, pushing him further in the shadows of their hideout. He soon felt arms wrap him, pulling him closer to Sehun’s chest and he looked up to meet Sehun’s soft eyes. There was a longing in them that made Minseok feel warm all over. “What are you doing?” He hissed.

“Making sure you will stay,” Sehun mumbled, leaning to kiss Minseok’s in the forehead, “between my arms forever. I won’t let go this time.” 

Minseok struggled to free himself but Sehun only tightened his hold, “Hun…”

“I sent you warnings with the wind, Hyung,” Sehun whispered, “I was terrified twenty four seven that I will see you taken by the red force and that I will lose you for real.” 

Minseok loosened up and rested his forehead on Sehun, “We will make it, okay?” he firmly said.

“Okay,” Sehun said back, only that fear was still obvious in his tone. Minseok knew he wouldn't be able to reassure him. In fact, he didn’t have to as the red force was waiting right in the corner.


End file.
